Not Just Memories
by Oldmanmah
Summary: An ichigoxSenna fanfic. Set after the Hueco Mundo arc. 1year has passed since the events of The Memory Rosary. Ichigo suddenly remembers everything. Meanwhile, a female shinigami is discovered, unconscious in the Senkaimon.All she says is "Kurosaki Ichigo
1. Enter Senna

A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

"_We'll see each other again, won't we?"_

"_Of course, bakayero."_

Senna, I miss you.

They said that the memories of you would eventually fade away, but that's not possible. I could not and would never forget our time together, however brief it was.

xXx

Ichigo woke up with a start. He ran a hand through his spiky orange hair. What a weird dream. Something about a red ribbon, fluttering in the breeze…

"ICHIGO! RISE AND SHINE!"

An enormous foot appeared out of nowhere, and connected with Ichigo's face.

Spluttering and disorientated, Ichigo recovered sufficiently to counterattack, his elbow flying into something squishy. That something squishy was Kurosaki Isshin's face.

"OWW MY SON HAS NEW TRICKS UP HIS SLEEVES!"

"Shut up, retard."

Ichigo sidestepped his father's scything shoulder, and elbowed him again in the back of the head.

What's new?

For the time being, the Spiritual World was at peace. The recent incursion into Hueco Mundo had put a dent in the Arrancar's ranks, the Shinigami slaying seven of the Ten Espada. Aizen had no choice but to retreat and regroup, and this provided our heroes with some respite.

Lessons started as usual, and an uneventful day passed Ichigo by. Another forgettable day, just fading from _memory_ immediately.

As Ichigo walked home, alone, he passed by a bridge that was somehow familiar. _"Something important happened here, but I just can't recall what…"_

As he leaned against the rail, the gentle wind caressed his hands. As the breeze rolled by, bright red and yellow flowers floated serenely past Ichigo. Maple leaves. Instinctively, Ichigo reached out grabbed at the passing flowers.

_Senna…_

Ichigo shook his head. It was this weird feeling again. It was always accompanied by flashing scenes that were foreign and unfamiliar to him. Something about a crazy girl tightrope walking on the cable of suspended lights…

Unknown to Ichigo, it had been exactly one year from the Memory Rosary incident.

_If the world ended you'd disappear…_

_I don't want that to happen!_

_I'd rather die than let that happen!_

A hundred scenes forced themselves into Ichigo's consciousness. Blanks, the Gentle Fist clan, Ganryu, _Senna…._

Realization hit Ichigo like a thunderbolt. He remembered everything. The quest to save Senna, and her giving up her life to save him.

Ichigo roared in frustration. So what if he knew? He'd rather forget these painful memories. What could he do? Re-construct her with memories? She was lost…gone…never coming back…

He suddenly felt the presence of another behind him. He turned around to see Abarai Renji, fifth division's vice-captain, standing next to a hell butterfly.

"What is it, Renji?"

"You are wanted by Yamamato soutaicho. Something to do with a girl we found half dead in the Senkaimon…"

Ichigo's heart stopped there. "You found a girl in the Senkaimon?"

Renji frowned at Ichigo's sudden interest. "I don't know the details, so just come with me, idiot."

Ichigo did not dare to keep his hopes up. But there was a chance, however slim it might be.

_Its previous owner had been killed in the Senkaimon, when she was trapped in the severed world…_

Ichigo nodded and followed Renji into the doors that led to soul society. Maybe, just maybe…

_xXx_

The girl rubbed her eyes. When she opened them, she was staring at a cold, white wall. Where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered, she had been with her squad, getting ready to enter the Valley Of Screams for a punitive expedition.

No, that's not right. There were other memories on the fringes of her consciousness that she couldn't quite grasp. Something about a Ferris wheel, a crazy white-haired man with a scar down his right cheek. There was also something about a black and orange blur, wielding a wickedly sharp-looking soot black sword.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" she muttered unconsciously. Hmm? What was this? How did she know that name?

Then, a face came to mind. A teenager with bright and spiky orange hair, and a million dollar grin. Wait; cancel the million dollar grin part. All that face did was to frown and scowl.

She smiled for some reason. She remembered that face fondly.

"Ah…miss…you have awakened."

The girl got up into sitting position and looked around for the source of that voice. She spotted a motherly looking figure smiling compassionately at her.

"I am Unohana Retsu, fourth division's captain. May I know who you are?"

The girl sat up a bit straighter, and she said in a steady voice, "Minami Senna, seventh division vice captain."

Please R and R! I'll be writing the next chapter soon! And I'm currently having a writer's block on the PJ fanfic, so I apologize for not updating. But I'll think of something soon!


	2. You look weird, mister

A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its wonderful characters.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he beheld the slight figure of the girl propped up on her pillow, speaking to Captain Unohana. 

It could be no other. The long, lustrous purple hair and her flame colored irises. Ichigo watched in disbelief as the girl gestured and spoke, in a way that was so familiar to Ichigo in his mind.

He clutched the window railing tighter and stared harder at the two women in conversation. Renji looked at his friend in concern.

"Do you know the girl, Ichigo?"

Ichigo racked his brains for the right words. "What do you think, punk?" No way was he going to show weakness around Renji.

"I'd say you know her pretty well, from the way you were gaping at her. She's pretty fine. I might ask her out, if you're not going to." Renji smiled slyly. He had no intention of asking her out, it was just an attempt to get on Ichigo's nerves.

At that, Ichigo visibly stiffened and glared at Renji. If looks could kill…

"Just kidding, relax man. From your expression I can tell you're totally into her. Looks like Rukia is in for some competition…"

"Just shut up and let me in. I want to speak to her."

Renji smirked and knocked the door lightly, opening it and beckoning for Ichigo to come in.

Captain Ukitake was waiting for the pair, his hands folded and deep in thought. When he saw Ichigo and Renji, his eyes immediately brightened.

"Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, I appreciate you coming down from the real world. I'm her in old man Yama-jii's stead, who has apparently dozed off again."Ukitake paused to roll his eyes. "We found a Shinigami unconscious in the world penetrating tunnel not too long ago." Ukitake paused againto allow them to digest the information." You may be wondering why we called _you _of all people down Kurosaki, it's because the girl has been muttering your name since we recovered her. We need to ask you if you know her."

Ichigo nodded, already aware of the events unfolding around him. "May I see her, Captain Ukitake?"

"Yes, all right, Kurosaki."

Ukitake beckoned Ichigo to follow, and with Renji at their heels, the trio walked down the corridor to the room they had initially passed. Ukitake mirrored Renji's previous actions, discreetly knocking the door and holding it open for Ichigo.

Ichigo's heart thumped wildly. Was he dreaming? He was going to be face to face with the woman he was supposedly in love with, after totally forgetting about her for over a year and having only recently re-acquired his lost memories.

xXx

Senna breathed deeply. She had been talking non-stop for a full eight minutes to the supposedly Fourth division captain about the last thing she could recall. How she had received orders to explore the dangerous Valley Of Screams. She watched the expression on Unohana's face, unsure of what to expect. 

Unohana furrowed her brow uncertainly. Seventh Division Vice-captain…? She would have to ask Captain Kuchiki to go through the Soul Society records on past Vice Captains. If this was true, then what were they going to do? Assign her a new squad and continue as if nothing had happened?

Senna suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Captain Unohana, did you find my sword, Mirokumaru?"

"Yes, it's by the door." Unohana replied serenely.

Just as Senna was about to get up and retrieve her Soul Slayer, there was a soft knock on it and a man with long white hair and a Captain's haori opened the door and held it out to someone else outside.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and he stepped into the light. He was tall, and powerfully built, with an enormous sword strapped to his back. His hair was a shocking bright orange, and his eyes, which were currently wide with disbelief, were a striking orange, not much unlike hers. He had a strong jaw, and had rugged bad-boy good looks. 

Senna felt nostalgia overwhelming her, but she didn't know why. This face was alien to her, but utterly and completely familiar at the same time. She automatically blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Do I owe you any money?"

She thought she saw a ghost of a smile play on his lips, but he just stood there are continued scrutinizing her intensely. Unsure of what to say, she muttered, "It's rude to stare…"

Then, he suddenly said in a restrained and hoarse whisper, "Senna…?"

Senna was taken aback. She had never seen this guy before, yet he already knew her name. "How do you know my name?"

He paused, thinking really hard before speaking. "You may not remember, but I know you, and you know me… At least, I think I do…"

Senna laughed and scrunched up her face, and titled her head sideways. "You're really weird, Mister. You have a scary face." She giggled at his confused expression. She didn't know why, but she automatically liked the man before her, even though this was their first time meeting. 

For Ichigo, emotion was coursing through his heart. She didn't recognize him? But it was definitely her. Her face, her personality, even the words she used. The little hand gestures she made when she was talking. She was there, now. With him, for real, and this time, made out of _not just memories._

Watching Senna laugh and smile made Ichigo feel strangely buoyant. It was as though a weight on his heart had been lifted. Then, he silently promised himself, _You're here. I won't ever let you go again. I'll keep you with me, even if I have to get to know you all over again. _

Ukitake and Unohana watched the two converse with veiled interest. It was quite clear that Senna did not know him, yet Ichigo had this ever-present look of disbelief on his face, as though he expected the girl to vanish in a puff of smoke. But if she did not know him, why was she muttering his name over and over again unconsciously? 

Senna continued to stare at Ichigo's face and giggle. She felt terribly immature, but she couldn't help but laugh at the weird, almost constipated expression on the guy's face. He appeared to be concentrating very hard on something. 

Senna waved her hands over Ichigo's spaced out face. He snapped out of it, and he suddenly grinned. "Maybe I haven't introduced myself, I am Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami of Karkura Town."

Senna suddenly stiffened. _Kurosaki Ichigo? Why did that sound so familiar? "Again, she saw in her mind's eye, a raven swopping down on her, its black wings billowing out behind it. As it came nearer, it turned into a man with flame colored hair in a black robe, wielding a long black sword-" _

Senna shook her head and re-ordered her jumbled thoughts. Ichigo was now looking curiously at Senna. She tried to cover up her momentary spike by adopted a cheery voice, "Ohayo! I don't know how you know my name, but let me formally introduce myself. I am Minami Senna, 7th divisions Fukataicho!"

For Unohana and Ukitake, the mystery deepened. Why did she suddenly stiffened when Kurosaki introduced himself? Both could only ponder.

A/N: I'm done here! Please review, I'm really sad, I only got 3 for the last chapter. Hope you guys would please comment on my writing!


	3. Nice try

A/N: I do not own Bleach.

"So, it's true then. She used to be vice-captain of Seventh division. Under Michiro-taicho,"Ukitake announced to the assembled Captains and looked gravelly up at the serene profile of Kuchiki Byakuya, who had passed him another stack of records.

"It also says, both killed in action, in the World penetrating gates…"

Ukitake sighed. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We'll just slot her in as third seat for some division. Maybe sixth division, whose third seat was recently killed in a fight with a menos,"Shunsui put in.

Then, Byakuya put in softly, "I agree to her transfer to my division, but not as a third seat, but as the vice-captain."

His statement drew a shocked silence from the listeners.

"You mean you're gonna demote Abarai over some chick? " Zaraki asked, frowning.

Byakuya sighed and said, "I haven't finished. I also recommend for Captaincy Abarai Renji, vice captain of the sixth division. I am positive that he is ready for the trials."

At that Yamamoto, who hadn't spoke throughout the meeting, said, "Anyone seconding Captain Kuchiki's recommendation?"

"Hell yeah." Zaraki grinned.

"I think he's ready." Ukitake put in.

"Can be a little hotheaded, but if Kuchiki taicho thinks so, I'll support him too." Shunsui said.

"I also recommend him, Yamamoto Genryusai-dono." Hitsugaya said seriously.

Yamamoto cleared his throat for attention, and announced. "It is decided. Abarai will take the trials tomorrow at sundown. It shall be administered by me, Ukitake, and Shunsui. And as for Minami Senna, transfer her to the sixth division as of today. If Abarai passes the trials, she will be back to her old post as vice captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo watched as Senna playfully swirled around in the courtyard, rings of flying maple leaves encircling her waist as she spun on her toes.

A little smile played on her lips as she saw Ichigo watching her intently. His face was scrunched up, appraising every inch of her, and he look weirder than ever._ He looks kinda cute when he does that_, she thought absently. Then, she suddenly felt really self-conscious, and her face flushed. The wind around her died, and she stopped spinning.

"What are you looking at, ass hole." She snapped mockingly at Ichigo, trying to cover the awkwardness by being rude."You've been gaping at me like a moron for the past half an hour. Say something!"

Ichigo snapped out of it, and replied tersely, "What do you want me to say?"

Senna cocked her head thoughtfully. "You say you're from the real world. Tell me about it. How is it like? How is it different from Soul Society?"

She suddenly vaguely recalled something about an enormous revolting wheel, and fireworks lighting up the night sky. The ribbon and the delicious food…

"Senna….SENNA!"

Senna shook her head. Ichigo was staring at her, perplexed.

"You just spaced out on me like that, idiot. I thought you were interested in the real world?" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh shut up I was just thinking for a moment there…" Senna shot back, pouting."W hat are you waiting for? Go on…"

"Alright." Ichigo said hesitantly. "So, in the real world, we…"

Senna was not listening to him, but staring at his face. His upturned nose, his flame colored eyes and hair. He really was cute…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Half an hour later**

"Well, that's fascinating…" Senna said thoughtfully.

Ichigo smirked and said, "That's not even the beginning. Soul society is sooo boring. You Shinigami lead deprived lives."

Senna's eyes flashed dangerously. Oh no he had not just called her boring and deprived. Anything else, sure, she could take, but this was overboard. She gripped Mirokumaru tightly. Ichigo seemed to have notice her stiffen, and saw the dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"You want to spar, Miss boring? I'll kick your ass for sure!"

_Ok he's going down…_ She thought viciously.

She leapt high into the air, and she drew her sword, which glowed gold. She begun spinning gracefully like a ballerina in the wind, and maple leaves seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and encircled her tapering waist at first, and then her entire torso. When she had gained enough momentum, she released the pent up power.

"Call forth the twilight, Mirokumaru!" The sword glowed more brightly and turned into elegant Shaukujo.

At that, Ichigo grinned. He had been watching her the entire time, and could not help but gap at her great figure, her scintillating perfect legs looking so hot even when all covered up. Therefore, he was rather unprepared when a colossal tornado appeared out of nowhere, obliterating the surroundings. However, he was not one of the most powerful Shinigami for no reason, and he disappeared and appeared behind Senna, and whispered in her ear, "Nice try, angel."

At that Senna nearly lost focus. A shiver went down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her neck. Then, she had an idea. She reached behind and grabbed Ichigo by the face and pressed it gently into the crook of her neck.

At that Ichigo gasped in suprised. His heart raced, and his blood boiled in his veins as he inhaled her heavenly scent. The skin at the nape of her neck was as smooth as a swans. A playful smile graced her features when she saw his reaction. Using the bottom half of Mirokumaru, she swept it upwards and poked Ichigo hard in the butt.

Surprised, Ichigo yelped in pain and instinctively pulled away. But he was too late. He was immediately engulfed in a tornado and was tossed and turned in the swirling vortex. Senna laughed loudly at the sight of Ichigo getting his brains scrambled.

By the time she released him from the power of Mirokumaru, he looked ready to pass out. He staggered to his feet, his eyes unfocused and crossed.

"Youuuuu…littttle…." He stuttered.

Reaching out, she gripped him under his arms to support him, and whispered in his ear, "_Nice try_, but not good enough, jerk."

Laughing derisively, she rolled around on the floor, clutching her stomach in mirth. Ichigo regained his senses and his eyes narrowed. As fast as a cobra strike, he jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Surprised, she screamed, "AAAHHHHH! I'M BEING RAPED BY A HORNY OLD FART!"

Then, she abruptly stopped, all laughter dying from her eyes. Ichigo's face was serious, and he was staring straight into her cinnamon colored irises. She felt really uncomfortable, trapped under his body and caged in by his arms. She faltered under his intense stare, and blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks unbidden. He leaned closer, his lips parted. Their faces were just an inch apart, and she was close enough to even count his eyelashes…

"Minami Fukataicho, you are wanted at First Division Headquarters…"

Both of them looked up in unison and saw a smirking Renji. Ichigo quickly disentangled himself from Senna and pulled her to her feet and shot a murderous glance at Renji . Renji was still smirking like crazy, and his eyebrows were raised suggestively. He thought, _If looks could kill..._

"Hai, Abarai Fukataicho." Senna was glad that she managed to use official tone instead of sqeaking.

As she turned to leave with a grinning Renji, Ichigo placed arm on her shoulder. "Good luck, and I'll see you around, Senna. I hope I will be able to see you before I depart for the real world tomorrow."

Senna smiled gently at that. "After the meeting I'll come and look for you, Ichigo-kun. You're not getting rid of me so easily!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, weirdo…"

"Right back at you, asshole."

A/N: How was it? Please Review! The Fluff is just STARTING! Thank you all reviewers. You make my day and give my inspiration for the next chapter!


End file.
